Mortal Kombat Vs Nintendo Universe/Goro
Bio Prince Goro has brought much honor to the Shokan race by serving Shao Kahn. His bloody achievements include crushed rebellions and conquered provinces. During the past 500 years, he has been celebrated for winning the last nine Mortal Kombat tournaments for Outworld. Should he defeat Earthrealm's champion this time, he will become more than legendary. His victory is assured. There are none in Earthrealm who can withstand the might of Goro. Kombat Characteristics Powers and Abilities Goro is one of the most powerful warriors in the history of Mortal Kombat, being able to win 9 consecutive Mortal Kombat tournaments, as well as defeating the Great Kung Lao in his first tournament - which Shang Tsung, in his younger form failed to do. He also served as commander of Outworld's armies, crushing rebellions and aiding in the conquer of many new realms for the Emperor. Goro's fighting style always revolved around taking advantage of his brute strength and surprising agility. In the early games, Goro was an imbalanced character. All of his moves did far more damage than all of the other characters, and because of that, he was notoriously difficult to defeat in the first game. In the 3D games, he was toned down to make him more balanced. His current depiction is being powerful, but slow. Goro is associated with the element of Fire. Like Kintaro, he could either project fireballs either from his mouth or his hands. In Shaolin Monks, he was able to shoot one fireball from each hand. He could also manipulate fire in his hands if he needed to attack using them. Variations * Dragon Fangs: '''Gains unique attacks utilizing Bladed Gauntlets. Bladed gauntlets are added onto his forearms. * '''Kuatan Warrior: '''Gains powerful Ground Pound and Chest Charge. A Shokan helmet is added on his head. * '''Tigrar Fury: '''Gains Flame Ball and Dragon Breath. Markings on his back illuminate in a fiery aura. Character Trait '''Shokan Roar: Goro beats his chest and roars at the sky. He becomes invincible for 10 seconds as he glows a white aura around him. Weapon Awakening Movelist Special Moves *'Fireball:' Goro shoots a green fireball from his arm. This attack is stronger than most projectiles, just like his physical attacks. It also appeared in Mortal Kombat 4, but, this time, it was shot out of his mouth, similar to Kintaro. In Mortal Kombat: Armageddon, the fireball is larger, redder, and does standard projectile damage. In Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks, Goro can shoot one from each hand, four in a row. In MK 2011 Goro returns to shooting one fireball from his arm as well as in MKO, where the move is called Shokan Bolt. (MK, MKT, MK4, MKG, MK:SM, MK 2011, MKO) **The enhanced version shoots a larger green ball that can also hit ducking opponents and has increased damage. *'Leaping Stomp:' Goro jumps off the screen and lands on the opponent much like Kintaro and Sheeva. However, in the original Mortal Kombat and in Mortal Kombat (2011), he does not jump all the way off the screen; he only jumps the height of a normal jump. This is also known simply as Stomp in MK 2011 and MKO. In MKO, the move changes to Goro jumping off-screen and landing on his opponent, similar to his Shokan counterpart's moves in past games. (MK, MKT, MK4, MKG, MK:D, MK:U, MK:SM, MK:A, MK 2011, MKO) **In MK 2011 this move can be enhanced in the challenge 150, the only one in which Goro is playable, although his move list does not include it. The enhanced version makes Goro leap at a much higher height and cause extra damage at landing. **In MKO, ''the enhanced move is called '''Krush; '''It hits when Goro jumps into the air, has armor and increased damage. *'Punch Walk': While moving forward, Goro lands a series of punches to his opponent with his left and right arms, knocking them away. (''MKO) **The enhanced version is called Fist Flurry and adds an uppercut at the end, leaving the opponent vulnerable in the air. It also has armor, but no extra damage. *'Shokan Grab': Goro lifts his opponent with his lower arms, lands six punches at their head with the upper ones and a final slam with both ones before throwing them away. (MKO) **The enhanced version, Shokan Slam has Goro land his flurry of punches and instead of throwing them away, slams them directly into the ground. The attack has extra damage and armor on startup. The enhanced version also gives Goro the option to slam the opponent in the opposite direction. *'Taunt:' Goro will flex his upper arms and roars. This move does no damage and is solely used to taunt opponents. However, if the opponent is standing too close when the move is used, it will knock them down. (MK, MKT, MK 2011) Dragon Fangs - Exclusive Moves *'Shokan Stabs': Goro grabs the opponent with an upper arm, stabs their abdomen multiple times with the Dragon Fangs on his lower ones and tosses them away with a final slash to the face. This replaces the Shokan Grab in the Dragon Fangs variation. (MKO - Dragon Fangs Variation) **The enhanced version has Goro end the attack by slamming the opponent against the ground and then stomp on their head, which bounces them, adding extra damage. It also has armor on startup. *'Fang Spin': Goro spins forward, slashing the opponent with his Dragon Fangs three times. (MKO - Dragon Fangs Variation) **The enhanced version pops the opponent up at the final slash, allowing for a juggle, and has armor. Kuatan Warrior - Exclusive Moves *'Tremor Pound:' Goro jumps at the ground or hits it with all his arms making an earthquake. In MK 2011, this is called Ground Pound and Goro only smashes the ground with his upper two fists. In MKO this is called Quake and Goro once again hits it with all of his arms twice, tripping the opponent. (MK4, MKG, MK:D, MK:U, MK:A, MK 2011, MKO - Kuatan Warrior Variation) **The enhanced version has Goro hit the ground five times, doing more damage, but only makes the opponent stumble instead of knocking them down. This attack is also capable of hitting grounded opponents, unlike Tremor Pound that needs the opponent to be standing for the move to hit. *'Chest Lunge': Goro dashes at the opponent to grab them with his lower arms and throw them over his head, after which they land behind him. (MKO - Kuatan Warrior Variation) **The enhanced version is called Chest Charge and has increased damage. As he grabs them, Goro immediately slams the opponent to the ground behind him, making them hit their heads on it. Goro will also roar in triumph after the slam. Tigrar Fury - Exclusive Moves *'Flame Ball': Goro shoots a fireball from his mouth at the opponent, much like Kintaro. This replaces his Shokan Bolt in the Tigrar Fury variation, and travels faster than it. (MKO - Tigrar Fury Variation) **The enhanced version has Goro shoot three fireballs in quick sucession, with the last one knocking the opponent down. *'Ground Fire': Goro spits a fireball at the ground, hitting the opponent's feet and knocking them down. There are close and far versions of this move. (MKO - Tigrar Fury Variation) **The enhanced versions make the fireballs pop the opponent up, allowing for a juggle. *'Dragon Breath': Goro breathes a stream of fire in front of him, burning the opponent if they're near. (MKO - Tigrar Fury Variation) **The enhanced version makes Goro breath fire for a longer time and move his head to hit the opponent three times. X-Ray Move * Spine Adjustment: Goro punches his opponent hard enough to stun them. He then forcefully wrenches their head sideways, breaking their neck. He then uses his lower arms to grab their waist and violently stretches them out, shattering the spine and several ribs before punching skull onto the ground. Super Move * Crush and Break: Goro grabs onto his opponent and squeezes him/her with four of his arms. He then grabs onto the opponent's legs and slams him/her everywhere before finishing the whole thing by throwing the opponent high up into the air and then he/she lands onto his fists in the air, breaking his/her back. The broken opponent falls down. Finishing Moves Fatalities * Ripped Above The Rest: Goro, using all of his four arms, grabs his opponent's head, legs and right arm. He tears the opponent into pieces, ripping the head off with the spine dangling from the neck, two legs torn off and the right arm torn off as well. The torso with the left arm still attached falls down and Goro stomps on it, crushing it to pieces, and lets out a roar. * POW Block: Goro gets out a big POW block from the Mario games and slams it to the ground three times; The first time making his opponent feel a tremor on the ground. The second one knocking the opponent up a little before falling down, and the last one sending the opponent flying high up in the air. As the opponent falls to the ground, he/she splatters into bloody pieces. * Shokan Rage: Goro takes his lower arms claps them together on the opponent's torso, splitting it horizontally in half. When the upper half is separated, it pops up like a cork and Goro’s upper arms grab the head and crushes it into mush, with brains oozing out of his hands. The torso then drops to the ground. X-Ality * Dynamic Punch: Goro punches his opponent in the gut, causing a massive injury on the intensies where they bleed out. The opponent pukes out blood and Goro starts doing a series of rapid punches everywhere on the opponent. He ends the X-Ality with one punch, which shatters the opponent's skull like crazy and knocks him/her to the ground. Brutalities *'Speed Bag': Goro grabs the opponent with his bottom two arms and beats on their head until it breaks, causing their brain to fall on the floor. A different version of this brutality occurs in his Dragon Fangs Variation: Goro grabs the opponent with his upper arms and stabs him/her multiple times with his lower ones, and he then slams them against the ground. He proceeds to stomp them while they're lying on the floor, which causes the opponent's upper half to rip in two vertically. (MKO) *'Krush': Goro jumps into the air and lands right on top of his opponent; crushing them into bloody giblets. (MKO) *'Tail Spin:' Goro performs his Spinning Fist attack with his Dragon Fangs and lands the final hit which completely obliterates his opponent's torso. (MKO - Dragon Fangs Variation) *'Chest Bump:' Goro charges into the opponent, which knocks their heads off, and quickly throws upward with his lower arms tearing the flesh off of their legs. (MKO - Kuatan Warrior Variation) *'Shokan Flame:' Goro breathes fire and burns his opponent completely; leaving nothing but a charred skeleton. (MKO - Tigrar Fury Variation) *'Krushing Flurry:' Goro performs his Fist Flurry attack, with the uppercut at the end completely obliterating the opponent's torso. (MKO - Secret) Vari-Alities Hara-Kiri * Shokan Suicide: Goro pulls his arms off one at a time, until there's just one arm left which he uses to haymaker himself unconscious as he bleeds out. RAMtalities Meltalities Summon-Cross Cretalities * Shokan Tag Team Finish: W.I.P. (with Kintaro) * Shokan Couple: W.I.P. (with Sheeva) Devastators Kostumes * Kostume 1: His design from Mortal Kombat: Oblivion * Kostume 2: His original outfit, with the red sash and black underwear with the yin yang symbol * Unlockable Kostume: His costume from Mortal Kombat 9 * DLC Kostume 1: His alternate costume from Mortal Kombat: Deception * DLC Kostume 2: His appearance from his MKO ending wearing a cape, only difference being that he wears his centurion-like helmet * Kosplay DLC: Machamp from Pokemon * Horror Skin: SCP-173 Battle Intro Goro stomps onto the battlefield with a skull in his hand. He holds it up, and then crushes it to pieces, and says, “I will give you a warrior’s death!” Victory Pose Goro roars and cracks his knuckles before doing his classic pose. Quotes Rival Ending Category:MK Vs Nintendo